


Busting in the Court!

by Horse_Nuts_Ryu



Category: Futa Ballbusting
Genre: Castration, Centaurs, Cock & Ball Torture, Futanari, Gore, Other, giant balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horse_Nuts_Ryu/pseuds/Horse_Nuts_Ryu
Summary: A futa centauress puts her balls on the line for her job!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Busting in the Court!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/gifts), [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).



Warning: the only experience i have with the judicial court system I've had are Law & Order: SVU, Judge Judy, and Legally Blonde. I own all characters except Lucida, and do not own the rights to the Lexicum or Rich Swizzle. This work contains futas, gore, implied vore, violence, cbt, and castration.

Viewer Discression Advised.

Heya! Name's Avacyn. Avacyn Nuthoove. Even in this fantasy world of witchcraft and monsters, a court system is up and running to keep the peace. I am a lawyer by trade, graduating the top futa in my law school, and even a district attorney if needed! I'm also a centauress with long, white flowing locks, a golden horse body, a short yet girthy horse cock, and my balls are the biggest on this side of the Lexicum! Everybody knew I was impressive, but because I was off-job a horny masochistic retard--they didnt take me real serious. Until Decembas 25th, 8503. My first globally attended case between the race of witches v. The rest of the world. The first time i got castrated mid-case.

"Order? ORDER? HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR BALLS MYSELF!" The judge, the honorable president of Rich Swizzles and a very powerful vampire futa, shouted over the crowd of angry whispers and murmurs. They silenced immediately. She cleared her throat, shuffling some papers into a neat row. "All in attendance please remain seated and silent, any spells and or incantations cast mid-trail will be punished via having their cock fed to a baby hydra, and any that talk or rise during trial will have their balls twisted and set in a bear trap. So sit down, shut up, be good. Cool? Cool. I'd like to call the equestrian d.a to my stand, please."  
I nodded, trotting in a brisk pace towards where the judge, Lucida, sat.  
"Goal?"  
"These witches are my allies. I'd prefer that you disprove the claim against them that all they do is rape females and worship futas using magic. Do it right and ill introduce ya to somebody that'll...peak that dwarf fetish of yours~." She whispered, winking. My boner was so sudden it cracked the wood of her stand.

"So, Farmer Bzeela. You claim that these witches are evil, and spend their time cursing women to be barren or to be attracted to the most well-equipped futas? So that the witches can earn the trust of the futas, and turn them into personal dildos for the witches?" I asked a 'key witness', a chorus of complaints and jeers from both sides following suit. Lucida banged her groval, ripping a hot dog in half. This shut everybody up.  
The farmer i was speaking to was a bombshell MILF of a farmer--so fuckin hot i was resisting the urge to jerk off right in front of her, my horse dick throbbing painfully and leaking on the tile floor. "I hope you have some type of proof? An accusation like that can ruin one's reputation for life, y'know?"  
The farmer pouted, fluttering her eyes and pressing her pillowy tits together, deepening her cleavage with her amazing triple Es and making my balls HURT.  
"Are you sure I need proof? Would I lie to you, sugar?"  
"Answer the question."  
"Tsk. I have no proof. I saw one jerking off a futa and I've been bewitched. Right now it takes everything in me not to pin you down and wrap my huuge booobs around your thiiiick diiick~" she cood, pumping a finger in and out of her heavenly cleavage every time she elongated a vowel. It took sheer willpower to break my gaze of her valley, and look her in the eyes.  
"If you have no proof, then by the law of the court it didn't happen."  
"But im gay!"  
"With your wife and two futa daughters? I don't think so."  
"DAMMIT! I WAS GOING TO GET RICH WHEN THEY GOT OUT OF TOWN!"  
without warning, she took out a large warhammer from under the table, swinging it into my hanging orbs. My eyes went wide, and my knees went weak as i slumped over, my equine ass and gigantic nuts on display, defenceless in the air. She rushed behind me, flipping a table and shoving a few guards out of the way in the process. She growled as they ran after her, and she spun around, bonking a few heads and rupturing a few nuts--incapacitating the guards with ease. Lucida watched on, a recording spell cast in her cleavage. Bzeel took out her hammer, swinging it downwards into my left ball, then dropping forward within seconds to knee my right nut with all her weight. I rolled my eyes back, trying to buck her off. The farmer grinned, diving forward to headbutt my nuts into the tile floor, pummeling them with spiked brass knuckles. My plums were going from red to blue, bouncing and swaying with each punch like a duo of oversized sandbags. She clasped her fists together, rising up slowly to her knees...before hammer fisting my orbs. She threw her hammer down, running a few feet away. She sprinted--to get a running start--and punted my balls with everything she had in her. My screams were so loud that my throat was sore, and a few ears bled. I fell limp, as my balls ruptured, but didn't pop. She grabbed her warhammer, and whispered something about her "final attack" She took no time, swinging the hammer in the air. The blunt edge struck my vulnerable plums with a pair of sickly pops, as she castrated me in one fell swoop.  
Understandably, i screamed. And my horse prick coated her in equine baby batter as I rolled on the floor in agony. Lucida appeared behind her, injecting an anesthetic, and smiled at the clan of witches.  
"You are all free to go. Based on the words of Kjeel Bzeela, The Witch Coven is found innocent. I will 'question' Bzeela to find out who all worked with her, and they will be public cumdumsters for a minum of 5 weeks. Any futas in kahoots with be nullified. Please take care of Avacyn, if you don't mind." She cooed, her and the farmer disappearing into a black smoke.  
I gave a weak little cheer and threw up...then blacked out.

To be continued...?


End file.
